1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to access devices, and more particularly, to an integrated access device and overcurrent protection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An Integrated Access Device (IAD) is customer premises equipment that provides access to wide area networks and the Internet. Specifically, IADs aggregate multiple channels of information, including voice and data, across a single shared access link to a carrier or service provider PoP (point-of-presence).
However, access link overcurrent often damage data access arrangement (DAA) chipsets during IAD communication with the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Overcurrent is a situation where a larger than intended electric current exists through a conductor, leading to excessive heat generation, fire hazard, and equipment damage. Commonly used overcurrent protection mechanisms of IAD with hardware circuits tend to be prohibitively expensive. As such, a need exists for an IAD capable of overcoming the foregoing limitations.